cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Centrist16
__NOINDEX__ ---- ---- ---- Fleet your on your computer when a government e-mail shows up from President Brandon Petrov of the Soviet Union Kingdom hello i am the president of the soviet union kingdom and i was wandering if you would like help in restoring power to the former administration if you grant the help i have 2 block aid ship fleet ready with 2050 Fighter jets ready to fly at a moment notice in sake of restoring peace to the land --President Brandon Jr 19:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC)--President Brandon Jr 19:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) sends in 50 bomber air crafts sends in 25 Attack jets and starts dropping bombs and missiles on CIA admin and his troops there will be 3 fleets of ships with 3 air craft carriers off your shore in international waters shoots off missiles from attack ships 5 hit the CIA command office destroying the building completely with a big fire ball Re: Xavier Sorry, I forgot for a while. Done, did I miss anything? I'll add more to it later. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 20:08, Sunday, 24 April 2011 ( ) your secretary of Defense come in to your office and hand you a note related to the Soviet Union Kingdom with reports of the government becoming a federal dictatorship under President Brandon Petrov RE: Converting to SVG Hey Justin, I most certainly can. Unfortunately, it's going to take a little while; I burnt my entire thumb today, and it's making it next to impossible to use a mouse at the moment. Hopefully it'll recover within a day or two, though, and I'll get that made up for you. Cheers, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:12, Octidi, 8 Floréal CCXIX :How does File:Flag of JBR.svg look? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:90, Octidi, 8 Floréal CCXIX ::You're welcome! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:38, Octidi, 8 Floréal CCXIX Re: STOP Thank you very much! Markun120 (talk • ) 21:08, April 28, 2011 (UTC) STOP template I randomly felt like adding your inactivity message to :P Let me know what you think. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 22:36, Monday, 2 May 2011 ( ) Ill sign back up soon it just i been real real busy and i can only be on for lioke maybe a few mins at a time durein g the week with every thing i got going on in life --President Brandon Jr 18:31, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello fro m the King of the Soviet Union Kingdom Brandon Petrov i am here to let you know that im selling my hotel company and was wandering if you would like to buy it the set price is 1.5 Million people are not traveling much any more from the gas being so high so im looking to sell the company you can do what ever you want to it if you buy it --President Brandon Jr 18:40, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Link to CN page? Hello Justin, Could you send me a link to your nations page on Cybernations. Thanks Template: ·w Make sure you don't put a space before in a list, only one after it, because the template adds a space before itself, so putting an extra space makes it unbalanced. I dunno if anyone else even notices, but just pointing it out :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 22:39, Thursday, 5 May 2011 ( ) hey i resigned back up on stop forum to let you know --President Brandon Jr 16:32, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re; Images Thanks for catching that, I'm still getting used to all the guidelines and rules. Hopefully I've got it all corrected now. Cheers. Crusty Juggler (talk • ) 03:39, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Cheers, for the template! ^_^ (Mantineia (talk • ) 08:31, May 10, 2011 (UTC)) RE: Welcome back I have a long weekend ahead of me (yay !), so I will probably be around for a few days. ^_^ However, since the school year is about to end, and my school seems to be intent on dumping many projects on me, I probably won't be here again until summer vacation starts. Anyways, I'm glad to see that your RP is working out well. :D Pikachurin Talk • 21:28, Friday, 20 May 2011 (ET) Pages Hey about the information problems: Im adding those infoboxes for all our members, and soon I will be adding a "bio" once they give me one (or I am forced to make them one) thanks a lot and tell me if im doing anything wrong! -ceaser I fixed the pages! So far I have created 5 pages. I have fixed them all adding lots of new information, and placing the info box before the rest of the text. But how do I EDIT when I edit to add new people all it says is: list of terran members How do I add more members to the list? thanks OHHH okay I get it. Thanks a lot! Re: Infobox coding Well, you just have to know what you want and how to make it. Then you can add stuff to make it different. There's not really a process to making an infobox. Colspan is how many columns of the overall table a cell takes up on its row. Rowspan is the same except the number of rows that cell takes up in its column. It can be tricky to play with if you don't make sure everything matches up. As for span, do you mean the span tag? It's a way to add styles to a piece of code or group things together, doesn't do anything by itself. Hope this helps and of course feel free to ask any other questions you have. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:00, Friday, 3 June 2011 ( ) RE: Welcome back Hi Justin, Sorry for the long delay. :P This is in response to your latest message. With regards to STOP, I would be more than happy to RP with you guys from an out-of-character perspective (though I can't really teach anything about RPing, since writing styles an whatnot are unique to each person :P). From an in-character perspective, though, the Free State would be unwilling to join an organization led by a nation that tried to subjugate it, so I'm not sure if you guys would be okay with that. As for RPing in the CN Forums, the only main RP I'm aware of is CNRP, which is pretty much a community of dedicated RPers. You can join in by claiming land at the World Map. California is occupied by other nations at the moment, unfortunately, so if you still want to join, you'll have to set up shop somewhere else (your RP there doesn't have to be connected to your in-game nation). RPing there takes a lot of patience, mind you, since you will have to deal with a lot of community rules and precedent, as well as playing with players competing for land, allies, etc. If you do decide to join CNRP, I would recommend keeping a low profile until you have established yourself, since new players that have radical nations tend to get wiped out immediately. If you're still interested, you should look over the map and contact the player that owns the land you want, and skim over the rules posted there. Pikachurin Talk • 17:22, Friday, 17 June 2011 (ET) desire for Greetings, JustinVuong. The Empire of Kagrenima would like to join to STOP (Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact), enjoy all its benefits and contribute to improve this organization. I hope your response. --Gatitd (talk • ) 16:38, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Emperor of Kagrenima Noindex Why did you use __NOINDEX__ on several of your pages? There's not much point in it. I mean, it's not used on any other pages, so it can't be very important. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:01, Friday, 24 June 2011 ( )